


At The Gate

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Afterlife, I promise, Major character death - Freeform, but it's not sad at all, little bit of Crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 11:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13340274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Apparently, it’s time for Sam to knock on Heaven’s door. Or is it?





	At The Gate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spnaubingo on tumblr for the square afterlife!au.
> 
> Thank you, thank you, thank you to @YouCantKeepMeDown who kindly beta read it.

Sam stepped out of the courthouse after a day well done. The case he was working on was tricky but interesting. The seance had been adjourned for today, for once he would go back home not at an insane hour of the evening. He took a big breath and look around him. That was when he saw him for the first time. The man was gorgeous. It wasn’t the right word, Sam thought, outstanding would describe him more. The stranger turned his head towards him and seemed to recognize him. He moved towards Sam, raising his hand to shake Sam’s.

“Hello Sam, I am…”

At that precise moment the sky turned so bright, Sam couldn’t see anymore. A loud bang pierced the sky. Sam felt warmth so intense his clothes caught on fire. An intense wind burned him alive.

Then nothing but black.

Sam floated for a span of time he could never estimate as long or quick, as if those notions didn’t exist anymore.

Then he blinked and he was standing next to the blond man again, and all the other people of the street. But they were in line now. People were as surprised as him.

“What the… What just happened?”  
“I think we just died.” The blond said bluntly. “Again” he added in a sigh.  
“Yes, sure.” Sam answered, thinking he just met a basket case. His luck again. Why were all good looking men he met always this weird?

Sam tried to walk away but couldn’t escape the line he was in. From distance, someone called for calm and order.

“Don’t bother, you can’t skip the line. You know, all happened at the precise time it was meant to be. Blahblablah.”  
“What is happening?”  
“I don’t know, I’m not an expert. I died on occasions, but I don’t make a habit out of it. I never saw that one before.”  
“And you are?” Sam asked.  
“It wasn’t me you were supposed to meet today, but it seems he got blasted away. He is going to arrive soon.”

The blond smiled and raised his hand again. This time they shook.

“Hi Sam, my name is Nick. And you are just about to be sorted in your house. Though this is not Harry Potter. You just have two options here, and I’m afraid the sorting hat won’t give you the choice. It’s either up or down.” He chuckled like it was a good joke.  
“Have we met before?” Sam worried.  
“Oh no. But I surely know you very well. He often talks to me about you.”  
“Who are you talking about?”  
“Lucifer, of course.”  
“Mental” Sam breathed.  
“You don’t believe me? Look around you, Sam.”

Sam did it with suspicion, not sure if it was a good idea to let the man out of his sight for a moment. But what he saw was more than enough to let the doubt sink in. He couldn’t see his own feet because they were walking in some sort of… Cloud? Above their heads was only the blue sky, without any trace of the sun but it was however so sunny it should have been here somewhere, Sam supposed. The line of people was ordered and clean, and was going all the way to a dark wooden desk at the side of enormous golden gates. Each person was speaking quickly to a black man at the Gate, and then either following someone through them, either going away, escorted by someone else to the side where Sam couldn’t see them anymore. They kind of just disappeared that way, but there were nothing but empty clouds there.

“Alright, that’s weird” he admitted.  
“It won’t take long. No matter how long the line is, it never takes long. I’m not sure I understand how they do it. It just takes the time for the people to realize.”  
“Realize what?”  
“Oh my God I’m dead!” A woman said three persons ahead of them. Then it was her turn to meet the black man.

Sam pondered all of this for a moment. He looked at Nick and the idea finally made sense.

“Oh my…”  
“Shhh. Easy tiger. Not that fast. He isn’t here yet. You need to talk to him first.”  
“Sam Winchester?” a woman called. “It’s your turn sir.”  
“Huhu. No madam. It can’t be.” Nick intervened.  
“Sir please that way” she ignored him to show Sam the way to the desk where the other man waited for him with an encouraging smile.

Nick held him back by the shoulder and went first. Apparently he could break the line. But again, Nick already knew they were dead before Sam realized it, so maybe it made sense for him to go first. Sam wasn’t sure he wanted to be the next to go to the desk anyway. If Nick wanted his turn, he was glad to give it to him.

“Are you kidding me? No way you take him now. And what was that anyway? You can’t wipe the Earth clean of potential vessels.”  
“You and me both know he isn’t just a potential vessel” the man toned, making everything else quiet.

Sam shook a little despite himself. Nick didn’t seem to be scared though.

“More reason why you can’t act like that. It’s not in the rules.”  
“And when did he ever play by the rules anyway?”  
“So it only applies when you can take advantage of it, huh? How convenient.”

The man made a gesture of his hand and two other people appeared and took Nick by the arms to take him towards where people disappeared. Nick fought like a fury. He kicked and screamed. But they were too strong for him and dragged him away.

“You can’t do that! Wait! WAIT! LUCI!”

Nick’s screams were so loud in the empty space, Sam covered his ears and hissed. He didn’t like at all to see them take him away. He tried to help him but was held back by the woman, with a unsettling strength.

At this moment, a ball of light, nearly as blinding as the one he saw just before, arrived straight on them. It crashed next to Sam at full speed, exactly where Nick was. Sam was ready to feel the fire eat his flesh again. He shut his eyes tight and waited for the pain. It didn’t arrive though. Sam risked to open his eyes again.

Nick’s eyes were glowing. Three set of wings had grew on his back. The people restraining him just a second ago were on the floor, eyes melted and wings like marks burned on the floor under them.

“Back off, Pete! Sam Winchester is mine.”  
“His time on Earth is over. I’m not in command of the natural order. I just do my work” the black man defended himself. He was now standing and for reason it made Sam even more scared.  
“Natural order my ass. Since when do you nuke a whole city to prevent me to meet people?”  
“Was it a nuclear blast?” Sam asked.

The two men slowly turned their head to stare at him for a second and Sam realized he just interrupted rudely a Saint and the Devil in an argument. He smiled nervously, raised the palms of his hands and said as calmly as he could managed to speak  
  
“Please don’t mind me. I… I will just wait here... In a corner.”

But the Devil seemed to be completely disinterested from Saint Peter by now.

“I’m sorry about this, Sam. It wasn’t supposed to happen like that. See, usually those dicks don’t kill million of people just to prevent me from speaking to people I have all the right to meet.” The blond man that was Nick before, but wasn’t anymore for sure, said. He took Sam by the shoulder and walked him away from the Gate.  
“What are we supposed to do?” People… No angels, were asking Saint Peter who remained silent.  
“Shouldn’t we stop them?”  
“Or at least try?”  
“Piss off!” Lucifer commanded harshly, turning back to angels. A simple glare put them back next to Saint Peter and they watched them go away.

A moment Sam was walking on clouds. Then, he felt a rush of winds and the next moment they were in his living room.

“Nice dig. Cozy” the Devil commented on his interior. He sat at the table and gestured for Sam to do the same. “I suppose you have a million of questions.”  
“Am I dead or not?”  
“Technically yes, but I’m going to arrange that.” Lucifer said friendly.  
“What happened?”  
“Angels nuked Lawrence. It’s not pretty to see. I think they panicked. They couldn’t find you, so they erased the whole aera. Typical angels lack of finesse.” Lucifer shrugged.  
“But, my home.” Sam asked looking around him at a perfectly safe room.  
“We’re not really at your house. Tea?” Lucifer asked as the distinct sound of Sam’s kettle made itself heard.  
“Please.” Sam answered automatically. “Make it a strong one.”  
Lucifer grinned. “You and me have to talk.”


End file.
